1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically assisted bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically assisted bicycles are known from Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A 2001-122184 and the like in which motor torque is imparted to assist the pedal torque exerted by a rider.
In an electrically assisted bicycle described in JP-A 2001-122184, a plurality of response speeds are set at which an electric driving force is outputted in response to application of a human-powered driving force, such that the riding comfort is enhanced by switching the response speeds by a switch or according to a mean value of pedal torque.